Percy Jackson - NBA Star
by NeptuneZ
Summary: Percy Jackson- Hero of Olympus, has an impressive resume but can he add one more thing to the list...NBA star? I guess we'll find out. Check it out! See if you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own PJO, or any of the character in it, that would be the great Rick Riordan**

**Epilogue- **This takes place after the was with Ghea, which they obviously won, and they now return back to high school for their senior year.

**Chapter 1 -**

It was quite peaceful for the remained of the summer at Campy Half-Blood after the war against Ghea, most of the monsters seemed to go into hiding after their leader got taken out. Annabeth and I are still together, a month after the war, and everything was great until the last day of camp before the next school year.

Annabeth came up to me at our usual hang out spot the part of the beach right behind the Poseidon cabin (AKA were we hosted our make-out sessions) "What brings you here wise girl?" I said jokingly, then she looked at me with those piercing gray eyes, and I could tell something was on here mind. "We need to talk." Annabeth said as she sat down next to me. "I've been thinking... we should take a break from each other" she said the last part extra fast like she was afraid to say it. "WHAT?" I demanded, "Percy, I just think we should take a break, I mean this is going to be our last year of high school, and you're going to be going to Goode and i'll be all the way in San Francisco!"

I couldn't manage to say anything, I just sat there staring into her eyes, for what seemed like forever until she finally yelled "Well say something! Yell at me! Hit me! Just don't stay quiet!" I..I just can't think of anything to say" I managed to get out. "Percy I know you're probably mad, but trust me, I think its for the best." and with that she gave me one last kiss, and got up to leave. "I love you seaweed brain." I heard her say as she walked away.

Goode high had been pretty fun actually, lots of girls tried to get with me, but I turned them all down because my hear was still for Annabeth, but that doesn't mean I didn't have any fun. Killing lunch ladies that were secretly monsters, you know any high school kids average day. But then it came time for Basketball try-outs, "Yes!" I would think "My time to shine!" I'd never been one for football, but Basketball had always been my thing, from being on the middle school team, to playing on hot summer days with the kids from the Apollo cabin, needless to say, I got good.

Tryouts were a breeze, don't get me wrong they had some good players, but I was ahead of them all, by the time the day was over my names was already on the list of guys who made varsity, I was extremely happy although i'm not sure why, considering I knew I was going to make it, but none the less it was sweet victory.

_4 Months Later_

During the basketball season I had become quite the star, I was making newspaper covers, and the occasional news report for the records that I was breaking for Point, Assists, FG%, and pretty much everything else, I also got a surprising letter from my dad congratulating me after I lead our team to the state championships win, and by the time the season was over I had Tons and I mean TONS of college offers, but there was still another option, I could skip going to College ball and get straight into the NBA. Now I had a choice to make.

**Should I continue this story!? I don't know it just popped into my head the other day and I decided to write it down, I have a plot in mind if I get people saying they would like me to continue it. **

**So please Review and tell me what you think**

**-NeptuneZ**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I do not own PJO or any characters in the story, they belong to Rick Riordan.**

**Chapter 2-**

After much consideration, and phone calls to and from my family...my very large immortal family even (Hades and Ares just happened to be big Basketball fans) I finally came to a decision, I'd be going to the NBA

My next two months were just full of going to the many NBA training camps and Team tryouts for the scouts to see what I could do. By the time draft night came I was projected to go between 3rd-10th , which I didn't really care about, seeing as just being in the NBA has always been a dream of mine.  
I was sitting in the third row at the draft night which happened to be in New York. I was accompanied by both my Mom and surprisingly Poseidon even came to see me because Paul had an emergency Teacher convention in Brooklyn so he couldn't come but he wished me the best of luck before he left.

I looked over at Poseidon who was beaming at me proudly, then looked over at my mom who was fanning her face, tears in her eyes.  
"Mom what's wrong?" I asked  
"I'm just so proud of you Percy" she replied while wiping away her tears with a napkin.  
After countless attempts from myself , and Poseidon to calm her down she finally stopped crying after they started announcing the names.  
Adam Silver the Commissioner for the NBA read off from his sheet  
"For the first pick in the 2015 NBA draft the New Orleans Pelicans select Sam Baulder from Duke University."  
Loud clapping and cheering came as each name was read from the list until he came to the 5th pick.  
"With the 5th pick in the 2015 NBA draft the New York Knicks select Perseus Jackson, from Goode High school."

* * *

**Sorry for the short Chapter! It's pretty much just a filler while I'm still getting all my ideas for this story together, but still review anyways, tell my if you love it, hate it, I'll take suggestions and constructive criticism is always welcome.**

**Also I would like to know what you guys would like I was thinking either a PercyXAnnabeth or a PercyXPiper. I'd like to hear what you guys have to say.**

** -NeptuneZ**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-**

I couldn't believe my ears, I actually didn't at first so I just sat in my seat until my dad finally told me to get up on the stage, walking up with all the cameras pointed at me I tried not to do anything stupid, because with my luck I'd end up tripping and falling on some camera guy.

When I got onto the stage I shook hands with the commissioner as he congratulated me, and I put on the Knicks snapback I was givin. By the time I sat down, I still couldn't believe what just happened. I was gonna be on the Knicks! I'd still be at home. And I'd be playing with Carmelo Anthony, my favorite player growing up! After all the names were called out it was pretty late, so I thanked Dad for coming and told Mom to go ahead and go back home, because I still had to go to the photoshoot.

After their goodbyes, I took out my phone while waiting for the photoshoot to start and my phone was " Blow-up" pretty much everyone I knew had either texted or called me to say congratulations, everyone except for a certain someone. Every since that day at camp Annabeth had been ignoring all my calls and texts, and it kind of hurt. But this was no time to think of that, I had to finish this photoshoot and then it was time to party!

It was me, Grover, Thalia, Nico, Juniper, and Piper. We were all in Grover's SUV, him and Juniper up front, Thalia and Nico in the middle (They recently started dating) and me and Piper in the back. After the war Piper didn't have anywhere to go, so she stayed with Thalia and went to Goode with us, we became pretty good friends since then. We decided to go to a night club even though no of us are 21, but thats not a problem when you have a certain god of Thieves Uncle. With all of our fake ID's we got in without a problem. It was one of the best nights of my life. The shots kept coming, and the music was great, and I remember dancing with a very beautiful girl … I cant remember her hair color.. or her eyes.. almost as if they kept changing. At one point I was dancing with Juniper which got me a death glance from Grover, but for the most part I remember being with Piper.

It was 3 AM before the club closed and the manager kicked us out, none of us were in any shape to drive so we had to walk to out homes.

"That...was...AWESOME" Nico yelled, slurring his words.

"Yes Nico, we were all there" Grover replied.

We finally made it back to Grover's apartment, he and Juniper went inside after saying congrats to me again, then Thalia and Nico decided they were going to crash there for the night also. Piper said she wanted to go to her place.

"Come on I'll walk you." I told her winking.

"Quite the gentleman" She replied jokingly, although I could see her blushing a bit.

The walk to her place was quiet. Not the awkward kind of quiet but rather the peaceful kind, where you're just taking in your surroundings and enjoying each other's company. When we got to her apartment I led her up the stairs to her door.

"Thanks Percy I had a really fun time"

"Yeah, thanks for coming it was great hanging out" I replied rubbing the back of my neck.

"Goodnight" I told her as I leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

She stared at me for a second, then stood on her tip-toes, put her hands around my neck, and kissed me, her lips crashing into mine, it started slow, but then got more heated until she pulled away.

"Goodnight Percy" she said as she closed the door in my face.

* * *

**I know, im sorry another short chapter I'll try to make the next one long for you guys!**

**Review please. And im open to any suggestions you guys might have**

**-NeptuneZ**


End file.
